marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade Wilson
Wade Wilson, Deadpool or Weapon XI is a mutant. He has superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a healing factor. He is an expert marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Wade Wilson is teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "You would be the perfect soldier Wade, if it wasn't for that mouth of yours." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him a Adamantium skeleton and two retractables arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, he is decapitated by Logan and falls into a nuclear reactor. After the credits, we get to see the ruins of the building where Deadpool, Victor and Logan fought. Deadpool's arm is shown, as it slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh" to the audience, revealing that he is still alive. Deadpool Character traits Deadpool Possesses several abilities acquired from several mutants in the film: *''Optic eye Blasts: Can project powerful red blasts from his eyes (obtained from Cyclops). Normally, his eyes glow red when this ability is used, and they were able to destroy part of the huge smokestack that was used as the location of the final battle. When he is decapitated, his eye beams were still firing, cutting the smokestack in quarters while his head was still falling. *''Teleportation'': (obtained from John Wraith) Can teleport short distances. *''Regenerative healing factor: (possibly obtained from Logan) Can heal from almost any injury, even decapitation. *''Electricity manipulation: (Obtained from Bradley) this power allows Deadpool to receive orders from Stryker directly in his brain through electrical devices. It is unknown if he still posses this power after his "death". *''Adamantium arm blades'': Possibly copied from Logan, Deadpool features twin katana-like blades which sprout from his wrists, and he uses these to great effect. As they are unaffected by Logan's adamantium claws, it is possible that they are made of the same material, adamantium. Relationships *Wolverine: Deadpool is instantly hated by Wolverine and eventually at the finale of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Wolverine eventually decapitates him, though he survives. *Victor Creed: At the finale of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, he joins Wolverine (so he gets the pleasure of killing him), and fights Deadpool. Behind the scenes *Deadpool was supposed to have only a cameo in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but his role grew larger after Ryan Reynolds was cast. *Ryan Reynolds went through an intense training to match Hugh Jackman's physical form. *In the scenes featuring the Weapon XI, Ryan Reynolds does all the closeups and the standing shots, while Scott Adkins performs some of the dangerous stunt works. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds (Scott Adkins - Stunts) **''Deadpool'' - Ryan Reynolds Trivia *In Deadpool's comic book appearances he is known for breaking the fourth wall a trait he shows at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine after the credits. *Blade: Trinity director David S. Goyer was going to write and directed the film for New Line Cinema with Reynolds as Deadpool. *In 2011, it was announced that there will be created a Deadpool movie, with Ryan Reynolds as the main character which is aimed for 2014.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1431045/combined Producer Lauren Shuler Donner has stated it will be more faithful to the comics, discarding the Weapon XI incarnation seen in Wolverine.De Semlyen, Nick. The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool; Empire (2009-10-16) *In the credits Weapon XI is credited soley for as Scott Adkins, but Reynolds also played the character - he mentioned in an interview of how he managed to speak and drink, when his mouth was being "gone" meaning when he was portraying Weapon XI. Gallery Wolverine_-_WadeWilson.jpg|Wade Wilson Ryan reynolds wade wilson.jpg Wolverine_-_WadeWilson2.jpg|Wilson and his swords XI.png|Wilson as Weapon XI. 791909-cap005_super.jpg|Weapon XI close-up wade-wilson.jpg|Wade Wilson in the movie-trailer X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-3.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Deadpool Wade Wilson thumb.jpg|Promotional image Wade by jak woman.jpg|Weapon XI in the game adaptation References Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility